


WE ARE CHAOS

by angel_yael_xoxo, Batmaninoff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Boarding School, Catholic School, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Dark Comedy, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Gangs, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queer Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slow Burn, Thriller
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_yael_xoxo/pseuds/angel_yael_xoxo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmaninoff/pseuds/Batmaninoff
Summary: Stara, prywatna szkoła w Ottawie skrywa mroczny sekret. Sadystyczny przywódca gangu, pozbawiony skrupułów chuligan, grzeczna uczennica i niepoprawny idealista coraz silniej odczuwają wpływ pogrążonej we mgle placówki. Niebawem odkryją jej przerażającą historię. Niektórzy ulegną koszmarowi. Inni w końcu się obudzą.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Summer's Almost Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie's POV

\- Imię?  
\- Richie  
\- W górę rękaw. – rozkazał brzydki, gruby belfer o spoconej twarzy, a następnie długą linijką zdzielił mnie parę razy po rękach aż się zaczerwieniły.  
\- Imię?  
\- Richard  
Stary mruknął coś pod nosem, zadowolony z siebie. Chlasnął calówka jeszcze raz, tak na dokładkę.  
\- Nazwisko!  
\- Torrance  
\- Wiesz, dlaczego kazałem ci zostać po lekcjach?  
Dłuższą chwilę czekał na odpowiedź, aż w końcu grube, krótkie palce zacisnęły się na moim nadgarstku - znów próbował zdzielić mnie kantem linijki. W ostatniej chwili wyślizgnąłem się z jego uścisku, efektem czego sam siebie solidnie uderzył. Spaślak zawył z bólu i odruchowo złapał się za bolące miejsce. Upuścił drewniane narzędzie, które następnie znalazło się w moich rękach. Uderzyłem mocno, bez ostrzeżenia. Za moment znowu. Potem kolejny raz. I jeszcze jeden. Waliłem w brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Poczułem przypływ adrenaliny. Potem nogą przewróciłem go na grzbiet, Kilka minut waliłem go w plecy. Niechcący uderzyłem z dużą w swoją lewą stopę, ale nie czułem bólu. Odczuwałem jedynie nowy przypływ wściekłości i szału. Nie myślałem wtedy o konsekwencjach. Byłem do granic podekscytowany. Uwielbiam to, do cholery! 

***

„Śmierć z jego rąk poniosło prawdopodobnie 13 osób. Ofiarami zbiegłego psychopaty były głównie męskie prostytutki. Młody mężczyzna torturował swoje ofiary i brutalnie gwałcił. Uwielbiał pokazywać im sztuczki---„ – W telewizji pokazywali specjalne wydanie wiadomości, gdzie była mowa o jakimś tam uciekinierze z wariatkowa. Telewizja mnie denerwowała, zwłaszcza te same opatrzone do obrzydzenia gęby dziennikarzy. Nie mogłem spokojnie patrzeć jak niektórzy spośród nich starają się przede wszystkim skupić uwagę widza na sobie.  
Zgasiłem telewizor. W pokoju było ze mną czterech moich kumpli. Wydostanie się z pokoju po ciszy nocnej nie było bardzo trudne, tylko trochę niewygodne. Drzwi zamykano, ale okien nie. Usiadłem na łóżku. Powyżej na ścianie, od lewej do prawej strony, wisiały plakaty z Caballe, Nietzschem, Doorsami i Attylą Hunem.  
Od dwóch lat mieszkałem w internacie w Ottawie. Takie miejsca mają swoje rytuały i tajemnice. W internacie uczyłem się fałszywej pobożności, bo każdy chłopiec z dobrego domu musi należeć do bractwa różańca. Tutaj uczy się niedowiarstwa, kłamstwa i – rozpusty. Miałem jednocześnie kilka panienek – w internacie -- lecz między wszystkimi najładniejsza była Selina. Selinka to dziewczynka wąskotorowa. Nie potrafi myśleć o kilku rzeczach naraz. Nie miałem w niej oparcia, nie zdobyła się na własne zdanie w żadnej sprawie, była uległa z miłości. Nigdy nie skarżyła się na zmęczenie, żebym był z niej zadowolony. Na tamtą chwile, nie pragnąłęm niczego więcej od kobiety. W internacie poznałem prawie wszystkich. Mam kilku znajomych z moich okolic.  
Było nas pięciu, to znaczy ja i czterech moich kumpli: Sepp, Felton, Jack i Beton - Beton bo mogłeś roztrzaskać talerz o jego łeb – i siedzieliśmy w pokoju na pierwszym piętrze, który dzieliłem z Jackiem Doe.  
Jack Doe był ze wszystkich napotkanych oryginałów największym dziwakiem. Po raz pierwszy Jack przyciągnął moją uwagę, gdy na drugim semestrze przenieśli mnie do dwuosobówki na pierwszym piętrze. Miał długie do ramion, jasne, kręcone włosy i był chudy jak szkapa. Przypominał też trochę Jima Morrisona. Miał też nietypowe hobby – był mistrzem ucieczek. Potrafi w 10 sekund zdjąć dowolne kajdanki. Kiedy po raz pierwszy go zobaczyłem, właśnie próbował uwolnić się z opaski zaciskowej.  
Jack ukląkł koło łóżka, na którym wcześniej się wylegiwał, rozejrzał się konspiracyjnie, wyciągnął z pod łóżka wojskowy plecak. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie zdziwieni, a on klęknął i odrzucił klapę. Wsadził rękę do środka i wyciągnął szwajcarski scyzoryk, talię kart i mały podłużny pakunek przewiązany wstążką. Położył go na kołdrze i wgramolił się z powrotem na górę. Na koniec wyciągnął tablet i wpisał kod.  
Położył urządzenie na tapczanie między poduszkami, tak aby wszyscy widzieli. Jack włączył przeglądarkę i wybrał plik zatytułowany „śmieszne”. Wszedł do folderu z klipami wideo i wybrał plik z wczorajszą datą. Na filmie widać parkującą białą furgonetkę, a potem wysiadającego z niej w szybkim tempie Breivika ubranego w strój przypominający mundur ochroniarza. Parę minut później zrobiona przez Breivika z nawozu bomba eksploduje. Nagranie pokazuje, jak silna była eksplozja - z budynków lecą szyby, w powietrze wzbijają się kawałki metalu i betonu. W tym momencie zerknąłem na chłopaków. Wszyscy mieli takie miny, jakby działo się coś bardzo poważnego. Ziewnąłem szeroko i rozprostowałem przygarbione ślęczeniem plecy i znów zapadała cisza. Felton rzucił jakąś uwagę na temat poczytalnośći Breivika, aby nie pozostawić tego bez komentarza.  
Jack włączył kolejny film. Mężczyzna wchodzi do meczetu i bez emocji rozpoczyna masakrę. Strzela do uciekających ludzi, zmienia magazynki i oddaje kolejne serie. Jack spojrzał na Seppa ze zjadliwym uśmiechem.  
\- Ale super, co nie? – zapytał z udawaną niewinnością, czujnie obserwując jego reakcję.  
Chłopak zaczerwienił się po koniuszki włosów. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Był całkiem sympatyczny jak na muslima. Z Seppem poznałem się w dzieciństwie. Miał ogromnie bogatych starych. Jego ojciec miał bank i dzięki temu stał się milionerem. Sam pochodziłem z bardzo dystyngowanej i bogatej rodziny.  
\- Ludzie, którzy codziennie czują zbliżający się koniec świata żyją spokojniej. – powiedziałem, opierając głowę o ścianę, przyjmując półleżącą pozycję. Teraz dopiero poczułem, jak bardzo chce mi się pić. Otworzyłem szufladę i wyjąłem butelkę, były w niej resztki bimbru. Trochę wypiłem i podałem butelkę Seppowi. Pociągnął z niej spory łyk, po czym podał dalej do Feltona. Beton siedział przed lustrem, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu i pokazując zęby.  
\- Wypadł mi właśnie przedni mleczny ząb, wyglądałem tak, jakbym miał dziesięć lat mniej. Jestem anomalią! … - marudził. Jak zwykle nikt go nie słuchał: Jack pochłonięty był swoją psychozą, Sepp kiwał się na krześle, a ja zastanawiałem się, czy gruby człowiek dłużej przeżyje głodówkę niż chudy? Jeśli Beton przestałby jeść, ciekawe, czy przeżyłby na samych mikroelementach i własnym tłuszczu ponad rok (jak facet w telewizji). Felton stał oparty o drzwi, przeglądając coś w telefonie. Po chwili prychnął krótko, jakby przeczytał właśnie coś niesamowicie śmiesznego.  
Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka Jacka. Szturchnął go łokciem w bok. Felton przeczytał żart, który tak go ubawił i rozweselił.: „Dzieci nie po to się dziadek powiesił, żebyście się na nim huśtały!” prawie się uśmiechnąłem, wyobrażając sobie tę scenę. Nagle przypomniał mi się jeden z moich ulubionych cytatów…  
\- Człowiek jest liną rozpiętą między zwierzęciem a nadczłowiekiem. Liną nad przepaścią… - powiedziałem, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń nad głowami kolegów.  
\- Aż 25 procent prób samobójczych zaplanowanych jest na środę. Dziś jest środa! – zawołał nagle Beton, nie odrywając oczu od swojego odbicia.  
Sepp złapał się za nos zbierało mu się na kichnięcie. Beton przypomniał sobie o jeszcze innej ciekawostce.  
\- Wiecie że nie da się kichnąć z otwartymi oczami, bo ciśnienie wysadzi nam oczy z orbit?  
Felton pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem , patrząc na wyświetlacz telefonu.  
\- „Matka dwójki dzieci powiesiła się po operacji plastycznej piersi, która nastąpiła po rozpadzie związku z dużo młodszym partnerem, który zostawił ją z uczuciem bycia brzydką.” - przeczytał na głos.  
\- Ale cycków szkoda - rzucił obojętnie Sepp.  
Zaśmiali się wszyscy, oprócz Jacka. Facet był gejem, bardzo. On zresztą tego nie ukrywał. Pomimo tego, że wolał facetów. szczupły, ciemnooki Jack, z bujną czupryną, zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na pedała, przez co pewna grupka jego wielbicielek fantazjowała, że da się go „nawrócić”.  
\- Mądre kobiety nie powinny się nigdy kochać w bardzo młodych i bardzo ładnych chłopcach , ponieważ oni kochają się tylko i wyłącznie w sobie i co najwyżej mogą oferować kobiecie wspólne adorowanie swojej niezwykłej w ich mniemaniu osoby. – jego język patetycznych wyznań brzmiał jakby w oderwaniu od życia. jakby nie wiadomo ile lat na świecie żył i wszystko już przeżył.  
\- Gdybyś znał się na kobietach wiedziałbyś, że mądre kobiety nie istnieją - odparł bez emocji Sepp. Co natychmiast przypomniało mi o mojej lali, i o tym zdjęciu, które Sel wysłała mi w tamten wtorek. Selfie w lustrze jakiejś eleganckiej przymierzalni. Robiła głupią minę i pozowała na bosaka w czerwonej sukience. Ma fantastyczne cycki, ale Jezu, poza tym ledwo ją widać.  
Poznałem ją podczas wakacji. Do inauguracji roku szkolnego zostało jeszcze kilka dni.  
Chłopaki nie znali jej. Wiedzieli tylko, że chodziła do naszej szkoły i że miała rude włosy.  
Przeszukałem pamięć telefonu i znalazłem zdjęcie w naszych wcześniejszych rozmowach. Stamtąd wysłałem kumplom wiadomość na WhatsAppie wraz z załącznikiem.  
\- Śliczna, co nie? – zapytałem, zanim jeszcze zdążyli otworzyć wiadomość.  
Wszyscy wyciągnęli komórki i podnieśli na wysokość oczu. Zdjęcie zrobiło wrażenie, bo oni wszyscy zastygli, w tym samym ułamku sekundy skamienieli jak jeden mąż poprawiali sobie kołnierzyki. Tylko J. siedział niewzruszony i — jak się zdawało — sam jeden trzeźwy w tym gronie dzięki bajecznej wytrzymałości swego jankeskiego łba.  
\- Cześć, skarbie! – zawołał Felton i pochylając się pocałował ekran.  
Jeżeli chodzi o kobiety, z którymi się wiązałem. Nie byłem zazdrosny. Potem zastanawiałem się nad tym, dlaczego właściwie nie byłem zazdrosny i doszedłem do wniosku, że chodziło tu o próżność, bo uważałem, że zazdrosnym można być tylko o człowieka równego nam.  
\- Fantastyczna! – Sepp pokiwał głową z uznaniem, robiąc słodkie oczy pijanego szczeniaczka do jej fotki.  
Rozbawili mnie. Oczywiście nie dałem tego rozbawienia poznać po sobie, lecz pomyślałem, że Selina nigdy nie spojrzy na ich zaloty, kiedy ja jestem obok. Jako wyrozumiały ironista, którym byłem, pozwoliłem im po prostu pomarzyć.  
\- Kobiety nie są zdolne do pokochania w taki sposób, w jaki facetowi wydaje się, że powinny potrafić. Mężczyźni jeszcze bardziej niż kobiety wierzą w mit miłości romantycznej… - powiedział Jack, szybko i pewnie jakby odczytywał oświadczenie, cały czas patrząc na twarz dziewczyny na zdjęciu w dużym przybliżeniu. Nie uważam się za romantyka ani człowieka szczególnie sentymentalnego, lecz nie wierzę w jego mizoginistyczne interpretacje.  
W pewnym momencie obserwowałem kątem oka, jak siedzący przy biurku, pochylony nad komórką Beton, sunie palcami delikatnie po ekranie, obrysowując palcem kształt piersi Rudej. Po chwili spojrzał na mnie, po czym powiedział:  
\- W dziewczynach denerwuje mnie to, że nie wiadomo o czym myślą.  
\- Ja myślę, że one w ogóle nie myślą! – Sepp zachichotał.  
\- Chcecie zobaczyć sztuczkę? - zawołał nieoczekiwanie Jack, zrywając się ze swojego miejsca na tapczanie. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, blondyn odpakował paczkę, którą wcześniej zostawił na łóżku, po czym wyciągnął z niej futerał z nożami do rzucania i położył go na ziemi. Z małego futerału wyciągnął nóż, śmiejąc się do niego lekko pożółkłymi zębami. Jackie uwielbiał popisywać się sprytnymi sztuczkami. Nie ma jednak cienia wątpliwości co do autentyczności tego noża. Chłopak przez chwilę obracał ostrzem, którego szpic przyłożył do kciuka drugiej dłoni, aż wreszcie podrzucił, tak, że nóż wykonał obrót o 360 stopni i ładnie wylądował z powrotem w jego dłoni rękojeścią. Powtórzył ten trick parę razy. Praktycznie w marszu, albo z zamkniętymi oczami, trzymając ostrzem w górę, raz dół, zmieniając na przemian ręce i chwyty. Na koniec zamachnął się i rzucił nożem w drzwi, trafiając w sam środek twarzy Che Guevary na jednym z plakatów. Patrzyłem ze zdumieniem na ostrze głęboko wbite w flizy drzwi i rozchwianą kościaną rączkę.  
Chwilę potem dało się słyszeć kroki odbijające się echem od betonowej podłogi i sufitu na korytarzu.  
\- Szybko! – zawołał zaalarmowany Felton  
Jack poderwał się błyskawicznie z łóżka, zgarnął w pośpiechu swoje „skarby" – scyzoryk i zestaw noży, do plecaka, następnie wybrał ksiażkę na chybił trafił, otworzył na losowej stronie. Zanim Sepp i Felton zdążyli zniknąć w łazience, pognał za nimi Beton, ale te matoły zatrzasnęli mu przed nosem drzwi.  
Zaledwie zdążyłem schować flaszki pod łóżko i pochwycić pierwszą książkę Jacka, jaka wpadła mi w ręce, gdy nagle drzwi do naszego pokoju rozwarły się na oścież i pojawił się prefekt. Zmarszczył nos, skrzywił się  
\- Spożywaliście alkohol. – zauważył  
To był Exley. Straszny bufon. Jak oni wszyscy.  
\- Wcale nie – odparłem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
Postąpił dwa kroki w głąb  
\- Gdzie butelka?  
Beton zerknął na nas przelotnie – Która? – zapytał niewinnym tonem  
\- Chuchnij – zażądał od niego prefekt  
Gruby otworzył szeroko usta i pokazał mu na wysuniętym języku dwie gumy do żucia.  
Exley złożył ręce za plecami i pokręcił głową z widocznym poirytowaniem.  
\- W obecności prefekta macie stać! – warknął surowo, a my markotnie i niechętnie podnieśliśmy się z miejsc.  
\- Ręce z kieszeni!  
Posłuchaliśmy. Chłop zaczął mi działać na nerwy. Odchrząknąłem, starając się opanować.  
\- Obowiązuje was cisza nocna. Nocą zakazuje się wychodzenia z pokoi i poruszania się po szkole! – mówił surowo patrząc na Betona, a potem odwrócił się do mnie – Za karę, od następnego tygodnia do końca miesiąca, wszyscy trzej będziecie pomagali w kuchni. – Mam nadzieję, że niektórych otruję... Nagle jego wzrok powędrował do szafki nocnej. gdzie odłożyłem książkę, którą udawałem, że czytałem.  
\- A to co!? – zawołał jakby się czegoś wystraszył  
Zerknąłem ukradkiem na poszarpaną okładkę i mogłem odczytać tytuł: HOW TO SET A FIRE AND WHY. Spojrzałem na Jacka i przewróciłem oczami.  
Prefekt podniósł głowę i patrzył wyczekująco na mnie  
\- Jestem na ostatnim rozdziale.  
wzruszyłem ramionami i uśmiechnąłem się głupkowato  
\- Muszę skontrolować, czy ta książka nie zawiera treści dla dorosłych. Na terenie szkoły nie wolno czytać takich rzeczy. Nie masz jeszcze osiemnastu lat. Jeżeli ci się nudzi, poszukaj czegoś w bibliotece.  
Exley podniósł tom i obrócił go w dłoniach.  
\- Konfiskuję ją – oświadczył  
Kątem oka, mogłem dostrzec, wyczuć, że J. zbladł, że wiadomość zmroziła rysy jego twarzy. Jego ręce zacisnęły się w pięści, w ciemnych oczach błysnęło coś bardzo wyraźnie.  
Na koniec, Exley odwrócił się do nas plecami, żeby obejrzeć długi nóż, utkwiony w drzwiach aż po trzonek. Po chwili odwrócił się do Jacka i powiedział:  
\- A ten nóż zostaw sobie na obieranie kartofli.  
Chuj był za bardzo zadowolony z siebie. Złapałem oparcie krzesła, które stało za moimi plecami, potem mocno zacisnąłem na nim dłonie. Poczułem wir gwałtownych emocji; wiem, że mój przyjaciel, Jack czuł się tak samo.  
Exley, jakby dostrzegając to narastające napięcie szybko odwrócił się i pośpieszył wyjść z pokoju. Trzymając rękę na klamce, spojrzał jeszcze raz na mnie, przez ramię  
\- Jesteś degeneratem, Torrance. - rzucił  
Potem wyszedł.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tytuł rozdziału [ Summer's Almost Gone by The Doors](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZQWr7cF0eY)  
> 


	2. Hands to Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leah's POV

-I co? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie szatyn siedzący obok mnie na łóżku, widząc iskierkę entuzjazmu w jego oczach, poczułam się beznadziejnie.  
-Mam być szczera czy miła?- zapytałam wierząc w to, że to mu wszystko objaśni i dotrze do niego ta niezbyt pochlebna opinia. Zdziwiłam się bardzo, gdy iskierka nadziei w jego oczach wcale nie zgasła. Wręcz przeciwnie, chłopak szczerzył się jeszcze bardziej.  
-Oczywiście, że szczera, no mówże Leah, bo zaraz zrobię tu pod siebie z tej niecierpliwości- domagał się chłopak, mój chłopak, z tak wielkim entuzjazmem w głosie, że było mi bardzo smutno, wiedząc, że zaraz ten entuzjazm ugaszę.  
-No co mam ci powiedzieć Hunter- westchnęłam głośno- nie podoba mi się- widząc jego pusty teraz wyraz twarzy musiałam się ratować- Kurcze no nie jest bardzo źle, ale…Nie zaczynamy wstępu od zdania „Uważam, że..”, to jest zarezerwowane na zakończenie pracy. Poza tym zjadłeś połowę znaków interpunkcyjnych, a rozwinięcie w ogóle się nie klei, ciągle używasz słowa „fajny”, zamiast zastąpić je na przykład słowem – fenomenalny. No i ty z taką recenzją do Profesora Huntleya? Ciemno to widzę- zakończyłam pewnie, jednak już nie patrzyłam w oczy chłopaka. Nie mogłam, było mi go żal, byłam wściekła, że musiałam wylać kubeł zimnej wody na jego głowę, ale co miałam zrobić? Wmawiać mu, że jest genialnie, a Huntley chyba by mu wylał potem dziesięć kubłów zimnej wody na łeb. Orientując się, że chłopak milczy, postanowiłam go wesprzeć- Pomogę ci z tą pracą, napiszemy ją razem okay?- zapytałam jednocześnie unosząc wzrok i patrząc w jego duże, brązowe oczy. Zaskoczyła mnie jego reakcja, uśmiechnął się bowiem ciepło, jakbym przed chwilą wcale go nie zjechała na całej linii.  
-Daj spokój- jego ręka powędrowała na moje udo, oniemiałam, czekałam na dalszy rozwój sytuacji- i tak nie chciało mi się chodzić na to kółko dla tych szczególnie uzdolnionych. Ale chodziłem, bo to jedyne zajęcia, na które chodzimy razem, a ja tak kocham patrzeć jak skupiona ssiesz długopis- zniesmaczona wędrowałam wzrokiem za jego ręką, która już teraz dotykała moich majtek. – Może dziś possiesz coś innego niż długopis- próbował zatopić rękę pod moją dolną częścią bielizny, czułam obrzydzenie, zamachnęłam się ręką z całej siły uderzając go w policzek.  
-Co ty kurwa odpierdalasz?!- łzy stanęły w moich oczach, byłam zdenerwowana, miałam tą idiotyczną nadzieję, że zaraz pstryknę palcami i to wszystko się okaże snem. –Wypierdalaj stąd, już!!! – odwróciłam się na pięcie w stronę ściany i zdołałam wydusić tylko pod nosem- co za jebany zboczeniec, nie wierzę- zachłysnęłam się łzami, podskoczyłam, gdy na barkach poczułam jego dłonie. Nie wyszedł, wiedziałam, że tego nie zrobi.  
-Ty żartujesz prawda?! Jesteśmy razem cztery lata! Cztery lata kurwa, rozumiesz suko?!- odwrócił mnie przodem do siebie i potrząsał, byłam przerażona, nie znałam go z tej strony.- Ubierasz jakąś cholerną miniówkę, zapraszasz mnie niby na pisanie jakichś debilnych wypracowań, ciągle ssiesz ten cholerny długopis sprawdzając wypociny, jakie udało mi się wyżygać na tę kartkę, a potem strzelasz mnie w pysk bo chciałem wypieścić ci łechtaczkę?!- teraz już ryczałam, panicznie ryczałam, czułam się taka mała, bałam się go- Rozbieraj się i daj mi to, po co tu przyszedłem albo pożałujesz. Wszystkie jesteście takie same, dziwki, niczym nieróżniące się od tych, które pięć razy dziennie oglądam na Pornhubie, rozumiesz?! Rozumiesz?!- on był obłąkany, czułam, że jest obłąkany, kiedy rzucił mnie na łóżko bolały mnie nadgarstki, tak mocno je ściskał, ostatni raz zmobilizowałam się i krzyknęłam – Pomocy!! Pomo…- zatkał mi usta ręką- Zamknij się suko słyszysz, zamknij….  
-Leah wszystko w porządku?- drzwi się otworzyły, to była Honey, przyjaciółka z którą dzieliłam pokój. Oj dzięki ci Boże, jestem uratowana. Mój już były chłopak spojrzał na mnie ostatni raz, tym wrogim spojrzeniem, czułam się jakby patrzyło na mnie wygłodniałe zwierzę. Z trudem łapałam oddech, wciąż dławiłam się łzami. Kiedy Hunter był już przy wyjściu odwrócił się ten ostatni raz i nie zważając na Honey, która akurat podawała mi szklankę z wodą wysapał- To jeszcze nie koniec ty suko.  
*  
-Okay, to było dziwne, możecie mi powiedzieć co wyście tu odjebały, że Hunter wyszedł stąd wkurwiony jak cholera?! Robiłyście sobie nawzajem palcówki?- do pokoju weszła Satine, moja przyjaciółka i zarazem druga współlokatorka mojej przestrzeni wolnej od okultyzmu, czyli po naszemu po prostu mojego pokoju. Aj sorry. Naszego. Widząc nasze miny kontynuowała- No bo nie wiem czy wiecie, ale Hunter Bogart właśnie zrzucił ze schodów jakiegoś pierwszaka. – zdębiałam i aż pisnęłam. Honey schowała mnie w swoich ramionach- Nie wiem czy nawet bycie synem dyrektora go z tego zdoła wyplątać. Krótko mówiąc jest w ciemnej dupie, powiecie mi wreszcie o co chodzi?- domagała się brunetka, dosiadając się do nas. Nie miałam już siły, dopiero skończyłam opowiadać wszystko Honey, dlatego zwróciłam się do niej, aby tym razem ona przedstawiła całą wersję tej sytuacji. Kiedy skończyła, Satine nie kryła swojego zdziwienia – To wszystko wyjaśnia- wyszeptała, a ja podniosłam się do pionowej pozycji w mgnieniu oka.  
-Co wyjaśnia? Sati no mówże jaśniej- wydyszałam wciąż będąc w szoku po poznaniu mojego ukochanego z tej strony z jakiej raczej nie chciałam go poznać nigdy. Dzięki Bogu Satine nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Zaczęła opowiadać:  
-Pamiętacie Megan? Tą z którą chodzę na lekcje tańca? Właśnie opowiadała mi dzisiaj, że stała się wczoraj świadkiem bardzo ciekawej, ale i jednocześnie dziwnej rozmowy pomiędzy Hunterem, a jego kumplami z drużyny koszykarskiej na czele z Cameronem Pelleyem. Ponoć kumple nieźle mu dogryzali, a głownie chodziło o ciebie Leah, przykro mi, nie wiem czy chcesz słuchać o co im chodziło…- czy może być jeszcze gorzej? Wątpiłam. Dlatego ruchem głowy dałam Sati znak, żeby nie przerywała.-Ehhh no dobrze. Cam zarzucał Hunterowi, że zanim przyszłaś do college’u wychwalał cię ponad niebiosa, że jesteś piękna, jedyna w swoim rodzaju i w ogóle. Pelley spytał Huntera jednak dlaczego nie wspomniał o najważniejszym fakcie, otóż o tym, że jesteś dziewicą – zbladłam, czułam jakby krew odpłynęła mi z twarzy. Nikt nie wiedział o tym, że jestem dziewicą, noooo tylko Hunter i moje przyjaciółki, ale im ufałam jak nikomu innemu, a on nigdy by tego nie wygadał, to przecież zhańbiłoby go razem ze mną i ta rozmowa była tego przykładem. Sati kontynuowała patrząc na mnie, jakby chciała sprawdzić, kiedy ma przestać- zaczęli się z niego śmiać, wmawiać mu, że taka ciota jak on nie zasługuje na bycie kapitanem. Hunter próbował się bronić, kłamał, że kochaliście się wiele razy, ale tamci byli nieugięci. Ponoć powiedzieli, że mają wiarygodne źródło informacji. On się załamał, chyba nie przywyknął do tego, że ktoś go wyśmiewa. Oni dali mu ultimatum, jeżeli nie bzyknie cię do końca tego tygodnia i nie da im dowodu, że do tego doszła, jak sądzę pewnie zdjęcia albo nawet filmiku, wszyscy dowiedzą się o tym, że sławny Hunter Bogart ma tak małego, że nawet jego dziewczyna woli pozostać dziewicą niż nadziać się na coś, czego nawet nie poczuje- przez chwilę wyglądało jakby Sati chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w końcu zrezygnowała. Wyrwałam się z ramion Honey i schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Byłam z Hunterem cztery lata, był dwa lata starszy, ale nigdy nie martwiłam się, że zostawi mnie, kiedy pójdzie do college ‘u. Miał tam na mnie czekać, tak się cieszył, że to już w tym roku. Nigdy nie nalegał na seks, nigdy, dziwiło mnie to, ale nie pytałam, samej mi się nie spieszy. A tu się okazuje, że jest zwykłym dupkiem, tak jak oni wszyscy, znienawidziłam go już w połowie opowieści Satine. Od początku próbował wybielić siebie, mnie nie bronił w ogóle.  
-Nie wierzę, ja….Ja mu ufałam! A on myślał tylko i wyłącznie o sobie! – rzuciłam się tym razem w ramiona drugiej przyjaciółki, jednak oderwałam się od niej po tym co po chwili wyszło z jej ust.  
-Nie możesz mu ufać mała, uwierz mi, przez te dwa lata które spędził tu w college’u, zdradził cię więcej niż jeden raz, wiem to od Bruce’a, chodzimy od wczor…- tu mi się urwało. Straciłam kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, tylko ciemność i krzyki moich przyjaciółek. Nic więcej.  
***  
Zemdlałam. Na szczęście tylko zemdlałam. Dziewczyny zareagowały szybko, pootwierały okna, cuciły mnie wodą laną na twarz- nie polecam, niezbyt przyjemne uczucie-klepały po policzkach- ałałał- chciały dzwonić po pogotowie, ale im zabroniłam. Wciąż zamroczona, podpierając się na ramieniu z jednej strony Honey, z drugiej Sati, doszłam do łóżka. Położyłam się i leżałam, bezgłośnie łkałam. Dziewczyny milczały, każda zajęła się swoimi sprawami, za co byłam im naprawdę wdzięczna. To był mój trzeci dzień tutaj, a już byłam pośmiewiskiem, nie wierzyłam ani trochę w to, że chłopaki z drużyny Huntera zachowają to dla siebie. Poczułam ciepłą ciecz spływającą po mojej szyi. Ten szok sprawił, że przygryzłam wargę do samej krwi, a nawet tego nie poczułam. Przetarłam brodę i szyję kołdrą i próbowałam myśleć. Myśleć jak się pokażę światu jutro, przecież nie będę siedziała w tym pokoju całe dnie. Myślałam. Chciałam myśleć, ale nie mogłam. Płacz wykańcza człowieka, omdlenie też. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnęłam….  
*  
Ktoś zarzucił mi coś na głowę, chyba worek, chciałam krzyczeć, ale mój krzyk odbijał się od tego worka i wracał z powrotem do mnie. W pokoju musiał panować chaos, Honey krzyczała, Satine dopiero po czasie odezwała się słowami- ciszej Honey, jesteśmy pierwszakami, czeka nas rytuał oczyszczenia, coś jak pasowanie w przedszkolu, no nie wrzeszcz już, zamknij się!- nie podziałało, Honey krzyczała coraz bardziej. Ja postanowiłam działać inaczej, walnęłam mojego prześladowcę kolanem chyba w brzuch, puścił worek, znów mogłam normalnie oddychać- Spierdal..- nie dokończyłam, ktoś wymierzył mi cios w twarz.  
-Zamknąć się! Pewnie zastanawiacie się głupie idiotki kim właściwie jestem. Hmmmm… Pewnie słyszałyście o mnie, a jeżeli nie, to jeszcze usłyszycie. Ja powiem wam tylko tyle, że to mój teren i ja tutaj ustalam zasady. Zanim będziecie chciały wyrwać jakiegoś faceta, najpierw spytacie mnie o zgodę, bo może akurat jest w moim zasięgu i tknąć go patykiem wam nie wolno. Na początek tyle wystarczy. Miło was poznać. Przepraszam, że w takich okolicznościach- ironia wyczuwalna była na odległość w tych słowach – A teraz już! Zabrać je do samochodu! Jake ty cioto jak mogłeś dać się tak podejść tej cipie?! Siadasz za kółkiem! Ja się nią zajmę- kiedy poczułam ręce pod swoją bluzką osłupiałam…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tytuł rozdziału [ Hands to Myself by Selena Gomez](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nO0_dghcGks)


End file.
